flameinthefloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Quilt
Quilts are objects which can be found in different biomes throughout the world. Scout can interact with these quilts to learn more about the previous residents of the area. The Quilt of Big John Boor Big John Boor kept his own council, had his own opinions about things. The more facts presented proved contrary? The more he'd dig in deeper. That's what they want you to think, he'd fuss. Never rightly could say who "they" were supposed to be, but stayed put, jus' the same. The Quilt of Hooper Harms "Not for me," Hooper Harms told each passerby right proudly. "Ain't some leftover to be put in the fridge." Any concerned about Hooper's intentions didn't let it show. Townfolk'd heard him spout his notions on random topics, just 'bout each moment of every day. From the look on the pilgrim's faces? The quiet of space seemed like a blessing. The Quilt of Television Tim "My stories is on," Television Tim told the field reps who came a'callin'. He were the kind of body liked things a particular way. When his kin offered him a bigger set, he declined cuz it'd meant movin' round his furniture. When the broadcasts stopped? On went taped reruns, complete with commercials. The Quilt of Good Phil Droog For a religious feller, Good Phil Droog sure spent a lot of time arguin'. Didn't seem to grant him much peace t'all. Hollered 'til he was red in the face, 'bout how much was occurin' wasn't actually occurrin'. "Said so in this here book," he roared. "No more earthly disaster!" Night 'fore the evacuation, sinkhole took his house, him with it. Still hear shoutin', some say. The Quilt of Tin Foil Pat Few folk were more convinced of others tryin' to control their thoughts than ole Pat Earl. Been wearin' a tin foil hat to deflect guv'ment "mind beams" 'bout near forty year when word came down about The Evacuation. Reacted 'bout how ye'd expect... Bought all the aluminum a fella could carry, hunkered down in his bunker. Ain't been seen since. The Quilt of Joe Coxcomb Whenever you were meant to meet Joe Coxcomb, y'hadda tell 'im a time an hour earlier, so you'd only beat 'im there a little. Perfection ain't quick, he'd say, an' it was true he was an immaculate dresser. When the hour came for The Evacuation, he didn't know what to wear fer such an auspicious occasion. By the time he had the right outfit sussed out, his ship'd long since sailed. The Quilt of Captain Enos Captain Enos had himself a few mills along the river an' liked to survey 'em all from this big boat he ownt. After need dried up an' his factories shut down, he saw the water start to clear o'er time an' felt right guilty about it part dirtyin' it. When the eggheads tole it was past time fer this place, he abstained departin' on general principles. Didn't seem right to use up a world an' throw it away. The Quilt of the Artist Zeppo Out on the fringes of town lived a tall recluse went by the name of Zeppo. Some kinda artist type, sold her work in the big city to rich folk who could afford idle time fer lookin' at things an' thinkin'. Had this condition meant she weren't long fer this world, if untreated. When news of The Evac hit, she locked her doors an' kept on makin' art. This time I 'spect, just fer herself. The Quilt of Cat Lady Drear Mary Drear had a big ole house full of cats she loved more than breathin'. That place held twin Siamese, dozen Calico, twenny count Persian, a big Maine Coon the size of a man, and a hairless born with a spleen on the outside what needed special care. When a Field Rep tole her only one critter per person could come with? Well... didn't have to ask her twice if she was stayin' or goin'. The Quilt of Me & You ''That accounts fer nine folk I knew round here. All gone now I fear. But I wonder more about you, who found this here quilt. What's your piece of threat 'bout? Just born too late, I reckon. What's my tale, y'ask? Well, somebody had to document this, I reckon. Absurd or sad, funny or mean, we all deserve our story told. Category:World objects